Khortex Fleet Systems
Khortex Fleet Systems (KFS) is a sub-corporation of Khortex, Inc., and is one of the galaxy's largest starship manufacturers. In addition to multiple ground-based factories and plants, KFS maintains two large orbital shipyards over Luna, in the Sol system, and over Octavia, in the Sagittarii sytem. The company is headed by Athena Khortex, and its current high-level project is the development of the ''Cerberus''-class War Cruiser, meant to rival Bralakk Shipyards' construction of the Darkstar Cruiser QR. As of 476, KFS was ranked both as the galaxy's largest defense contractor and largest corporation. History Founding & Early History ' Khortex Fleet Systems was founded in 46 NE as a direct result of Khortex Incorporated's expansion, and was at first dedicated solely to the construction of starships. This role quickly developed into that of a defense manufacturer, however. Starship components, as well as the assembled ships themselves, became a central part of KFS's business. Naturally, the company collaborated closely with its fellow subdivisions. For example, missiles, launchers, and turrets produced by Khortex Armament Systems ' ' are used to arm KFS's ships, and computers, equipment, and protocols from Khortex Communications Systems are used as well. KFS's rivalry with Bralakk Shipyards began early, primarily because at that point, the two companies were the only ones in the business. Commercial starship manufacturers existed, but there were no other military-grade builders of vessels early on. The oligopoly of the two corporations, in fact, went unchallenged until the founding of Vendraven Drive Yards in 284. ' ' '''AI Rebellion ' For obvious reasons, KFS was a high-priority target for the Machines during the AI Rebellion. The company's shipyards over Luna were seized and held for three months near the beginning of the war. When they were forced out by the Terran BioFront, the Machines did as much damage during their retreat as possible. But the shipyards' infrastructure was only minimally affected, and more hurtful to KFS was the loss of the starships that had been in their last stages of construction, or those that had been under repair in the drydocks. Following the end of the war, KFS had a wide-open market. Every nation needed new starships, and everyone had only two options. But both Bralakk and Khortex were flooded with orders, and with damaged capabilities, back orders were long. It took two years before KFS was able to produce its first capital ship, and this was only a comparitively small Dragon Cruiser. It finished construction on its first post-war ''Vuran-karo'' Battle Dreadnaught in 229, five years after the conflict's end. From there on, the company slowly regained its feet, though the rest of the galaxy was slower in rebuilding. ' '''Recent History ' KFS's activity within the last five years has been nothing short of astounding. ' ' Starships ' '''Starfighters ' *S-series Fighter (latest S-29 Starhawk) *Arrow-series (several series of this fighter have been produced: Original, A, B, C, CT, DV, latest DY-23) *Warlock (all-purpose light attack vessel; analagous to the Vendraven Striker) * Hailstorm HC-series Assault Gunboat (latest HC-3100) ' '''Freighters ' *GH-series Light Freighter (latest is GH-193) * Knox A-series Light Freighter (latest is A-25) *Neptune RW-series Medium Freighter (latest RW-6) *RVQ-series Medium Courier (latest RVQ-C) *Baghdad Medium Freighter (first model) *Stardust-class Medium Freighter (latest is Third Generation) *Beowulf D-series Bulk Freighter (latest D-370)' ' Support-class Capital Ships *Dragon Cruiser * Verdict-class Light Frigate' ' * Crusader-class Destroyer (in R&D) * Scythe Gunboat (in R&D) Flagship-class Capital Ships''' ' *[[Cerberus-class War Cruiser|''Cerberus-class War Cruiser]] (in development) * ''Vuran-karo'' Battle Dreadnaught *''Ciltri'' Heavy Frigate' ' ' ' Category:Corporations Category:Starships